


Fire and Desire

by thirium goddess (sweetbabydean)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light daddy kink, Reader Calls Connor Daddy Exactly One (1) Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/thirium%20goddess
Summary: Chapter 1: You’re insatiable and Connor rises to the challenge.Chapter 2: You thought Connor was done with you? You poor, poor thing.





	1. Chapter 1

His legs are so long, lean, and muscular looking. All of his six feet and zero inches can be rather intimidating on the daily, but here — relaxed and lounging— it almost looks inviting. You try to stare inconspicuously, imagining yourself in his lap instead of on the other end of the couch. 

Connor notices; he always does. He likes to let you stew in your fantasies, pretending that he’s unaware of how you’re practically drooling for him. But he knows the truth, knows that he could pull you into his lap and take you right here in the common room for everyone to see and you wouldn’t even bat an eyelash.

“Like what you see, little one?”

Even his voice drips sex appeal, causing your thighs to rub together subconsciously. You take your lip between your teeth and admire his frame once again, wanting to be both closer to and further away from him. There are a lot of things Connor does to you. Making you horny beyond reason remains an undefeated number one.

He tuts his tongue at your lack of answer, long fingers scratching over his structured jaw. “I asked you a question, little one. It would do you good to answer it.”

Suddenly, you’re nodding, a soft whimper tumbling out from between your lips. The damn android smirks, inhumanly white teeth biting into those just as inhumanly soft lips. Those same long fingers stretch out impossibly far, wrapping around your jaw and pressing into your cheeks. Connor can feel the warmth spread across your face, painting your skin in hues of rose under his touch.

You’re as much adorable as you are insatiable, he thinks. He wonders how much of him will ever be enough for you, or if you’ll pant and salivate over him for years to come. He thinks of the first time he had you, spread over the his desk like the impatient, succulent, little treat that you are. You were so pretty —delicate and fragile. Full of these hurt sounding, whimpery moans. You even shed tears and smelled of embarrassment, but the slight shame of it wasn’t enough to keep your slick from seeping out down his thighs as he fucked you.

It was a beautiful sight, watching you come apart and knowing that he’d gotten you there. He felt powerful — his first real taste of it — and since then, he’s made it his mission to give you orgasms on every surface in the precinct possible. His favorite happens to be Gavin’s desk; he thinks it’s the perfect act of passive aggression.

“Look at you, pet,” Connor murmurs, mocha colored eyes alight with mischief. “Practically spilling out of your seat, darling. You’ve had me once this morning already and yet it isn’t enough, is it? You want more.”

He talks like he owns you and it drives you crazy. He’s not wrong in his statements; you’re so wet already, swollen cunt slipping against the dampened lace of your panties. You know he knows and you imagine what he must think of your lowly, baser human desires. Connor reciprocates, in that android-turned-deviant way of his, but something still sparks in your tummy at the cold way he treats your attraction. Like it’s dirty, yet sacred.

So you’re nodding again, licking over your lips and staring at him with glossy eyes. You want so much, totally dependent on him to satisfy your despicable case of desire.

“Oh, come on, darling. I know a pretty thing like you knows how to talk. Tell me what you want. Use your words.”

“I-I w-w-,” you try, visibly shivering with how much you’re holding back. Connor’s hand releasing your jaw and caressing your cheek is comforting, pushing you to tell him what he wants to hear.

“I want to come,” you tell him bluntly. His eyebrow raises and you think to clarify. “I want you to make me come. Please.”

“So greedy, baby,” he coos. “Anyone could walk by and hear you begging me to give you release but you don’t care, do you? You just want relief. What would you have me do? Touch you? Play with your wet, little cunt until you drench my fingers?”

He’s pulling you closer and you’re melting. You’re so worked up and he hasn’t touched you. You just want to come, any way he’ll let you have it.

“Or maybe you’d rather have my mouth? I know how much you love my tongue against your flesh. I could lick into you for hours, you know? My jaw never tires.”

You may have died and gone to hell. Only demons emit this much fire. Anyone who thinks Connor is just an innocent bean is sorely mistaken. You know the truth of what he is. His harsh interrogation tactics go further than the interrogation room and it makes you sweat. He’s all dominance, no room to budge, and you’re positively drowning in it.

He settles you against his side, long fingers stroking over whatever skin he can reach. Big hands squeezing at the flesh of your ass, without a single care for the location.

“I could fuck you, right here for the whole precinct to watch. D’you think Detective Reed would be appalled to see you like that? Pretty, reddened pussy stretched around my cock? I think I would enjoy the look on his face when he sees that I could give it to you better than he ever could.”

You’re flushed and woozy, leaning into Connor because your body depends on it. Your mind wanders, imagining what that very scenario would be like. You can see the shock on Reed’s face, feel the disgust that would roll off him at the sight of you impaled, android cock filling you to the brim. It’s sexy, uninhibited, and even more thrilling because you know Connor would be relentless. You know he’d fuck into your guts without a care of who was watching, be it Hank, Reed, or anyone else.

In the midst of all this, your eyes once again drop to his lap, where he’s still sprawled on the couch. His long, long legs spill over the couch cushion and you want. Connor was built so lean, yet his thighs look thick enough to make the perfect seat. Watching them flex under your stare makes you gasp, your aching pussy clenching for nothing. You want to rub yourself against him, ruin those lovely black slacks with your fluids. And maybe after, Connor could stuff a load into you.

“Ah,” Connor chuckles, pushing locks of hair behind your ears. “I see. Do you want to ride my thigh, little one? Rub your pretty, little pussy against me until you come?”

Of course he knows! Absolutely nothing gets past this stupid android. You feel like you’re going to combust; if you blush any harder, you’re likely to die of heat exhaustion.

Still, you whisper, “Yeah. Please, let me.”

He’s silent, but he couldn’t deny you if he wanted to. A wicked smirk paints his coral lips, making your insides churn. Before you’re able to retort, he’s swooped you up into his lap, thighs straddling one of his. The light pressure of him against your heated core is enough to make your clit twitch in happiness. You move to drop more of your weight down but Connor tuts at you again, arm tightening around your waist to prevent you from getting what you want.

“Ah, Ah, Ah, pet. Not so fast.”

You can do nothing but whimper, shuddering gently when he moves to kiss you. Everything is silky, his skin and his lips softer than any human you’ve ever kissed. Connor’s tongue is a tad rougher due to his analytical sensors but you don’t care. The contrast of the textures only serve to make you wetter and you’ve got no choice but to moan for him.

He catches them in his mouth, swallowing them down with a breathy chuckle. He loves when you’re needy and wanton for him. He knows no one else could dare, no one else could come close. Android nor human could even so much as dream to make you soppy and slurry like Connor can. He revels in that and the dazed look on your face when he pulls away, a line of yours and his artificial saliva connecting your mouths before breaking.

“O-oh,” you whine, pressing your knees against his thigh. “Connor, I need,” you pause, fingers digging into his shoulders for leverage.

“That’s it. Tell me what you need.”

“Let me come. I’m so wet, please.”

It’s all said in that slurry whisper you do when you’re horny. The one that makes you sound like you’re drifting out of your body. It’s his one — and maybe only — weakness. If Connor hadn’t been erect before, he most definitely is now. The thirium pumps through his bio-components like crazy, reenacting the human equivalent of natural arousal.

He kisses your neck first, sucking a bruise into the supple flesh. You can’t and don’t hold back your whines, giving him everything as you always do. His fingers slip into the band of your PT shorts, tugging them down with practiced ease. Cameras and other officers be damned, you just want to feel him.

Once they’ve been shimmied off, Connor has you re-straddle his thigh, thin strings of arousal dripping off your cunt. Connor licks his lips, wishing he could lick into you, spread your soft thighs open around his head and eat out your pretty pussy like he’s being paid based on his performance. He tucks the thought away for later though and pulls you down until he feels your fluids soaking through his pants.

He smiles when you moan, choked off and choppy against his shoulder. He shushes you, hands circling your hips with a grip hard enough to leave bruises. You’re so cute — flushed and wanting in his lap— that Connor thinks he might just explode here and now. It’s impossible, but damn sure doesn’t feel like it.

“Move your hips, baby. Get yourself off. Cream all over it.”

You start to move and you’re so fucking loud but you can’t help it. Connor just keeps talking to you, blabbering on about how swollen and wet you feel against him. Your orgasm is approaching fast and you’ve just started, but it feels so good. It feels incredible to hump against his leg with your soppy cunt, swollen clit finally, finally getting the relief it so desperately needs. Connor’s mouth never stops moving, between kissing you and spewing filth; you’re not sure you’ll survive.

“C’mon, darling. I can see it on your face. Know you wanna come. Be a good pet — a good girl for me.”

You want to come so badly. Your eyes drop down to the swell in Connor’s slacks, mouth salivating because you wish you had it in your mouth. You wish you had his cock to shut you up, but you don’t. You couldn’t even be quiet if you tried, his fucking thigh just feels so perfect.

“T-tell me I can,” you mumble between moans, hips churning against Connor’s — now completely soaked— slacks. “I need you to tell me I can.”

You’re so embarrassed. Who fucking needs permission to orgasm? Apparently you, your brain supplies, rude and unhelpful in its observation.

“Oh, little one,” Connor hums, tilting your chin up so you can look at him. “You can come, baby. Give me this one and I’ll give you another. Promise to fuck you full of me. All you have to do is come.”

You aren’t really sure if it’s the promise of a thorough fuck that sends you flying into the abyss or the fact that he’s given you permission, but either way, you reach the peak and fall over. Your hips churn in small circles — once, twice, three times— before you’re tumbling over, shuddering cries of Connor’s name sprouting from you lips. You shed a few tears, slumping into him and hugging him tight, orgasm so intense that you feel flayed open.

“You’re so good, pet. Such a good girl. Came so nicely for me just like I asked.”

Connor strokes you through it, rasping about how good you are. It makes the come down less jagged, your sniffles dying off into soft gasps as you pant against his skin. You’re about to pull away from him, shuffle back on your shorts before stumbling out into the showers but Connor has other ideas.

He’d meant it when he said he’d fuck you full of him and he intends to follow through. His arms tighten around you to prevent you from shying away, your sensitive pussy dragging along his thigh and it’s just shy of overstimulation. You make your sensitivity known and all Connor does is look bored, signature bitch-face back in full HD.

“Where do you think you’re going, little one? I believe I made a promise and I intend to make good on it.”

Your jaw drops at the same time your walls clench down on nothing. He can’t be serious? Here, of all places?

You supposed you’ve spoken out loud when he speaks. “Oh, my, my, my. Not afraid to ride my thigh for the cameras but shy enough to protest my cock? But isn’t that what you wanted, baby? Something to press in and stretch you open?”

“I-I,” you hadn’t actually. All you wanted was to come, however he’d let you. But now that he speaks it, you can’t help but want it. Your greedy cunt is just that — hungry— and a fresh wave of wetness makes its way out of you.

A hand finds its way down between your slightly spread thighs, making you suck in a rush of air. Android-warm fingers push themselves through your soppy folds and you can’t help but watch as Connor’s pupils dilate, a thirium fueled flush rising into his freckled cheeks even as his lips stretch into a smirk. This man, this goddamn android, will be the death of you, you’re sure of it.

He touches your clit gingerly, rolling it with the utmost care. Despite his almost ever-present bitch-face and cold voice, Connor has never shown you anger with his touch. His words are hard but his love is not and the contrast is enough to make you keen with desire again.

“You asked for relief, didn’t you, little one? You wanted me to please your little cunt until you were satisfied, but how can I do that if you tap out after one orgasm? Give your body what it wants. Let me fuck the satisfaction into you.”

You should really say no and get your ass to the showers, so that no one has the possibility of catching you two. But you don’t. It’s not what you want; it’s not what your body needs. So you nod, whimper out a yes when two fingers breach you.

Before you can comprehend it, you’re smoothly thrown onto your back, Connor’s fingers still curled inside you. You’re panting, staring up at his blown brown eyes with your wide and glossy ones.

He’s rubbing against your silken walls, dick swollen behind the zipper of his pants, but none of that matters half as much as what he’s saying.

“I very much intend to satiate every ounce of desire you have, little one. And when I’m finished with you, all of Detroit — not just the DPD — will know who you belong to.”

You nod, knuckles between your teeth and your thighs spread open, puffy cunt on display for your android’s desperate gaze. You might die like this, consumed by the fire that is Connor, your beautifully dominant RK800. But that is definitely a risk you’re more than willing to take.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor looks at you spread out for him and wonders if he should tease you some more. His scanners read an elevated heart rate indicating extreme levels of arousal, but nothing alarming that tells him maybe he should slow down and give you a break. For all his prodding and dominance, your safety comes first and he wouldn’t dare put you in harms way just to satisfy some stupid human urges. 

His fingers are still inside you, spreading themselves and curling into spots that make you see stars. They are not what you want or need, but they feel good, pushing slick out of you with every thrust.

He could make you come again, just like this. His dexterous digits twisting and diving into your heat could send you effortlessly into the abyss. He won’t though, not yet. What he desires is to see you unmade on his tongue or sacrificed upon his cock; no substitute will do.

“C-Connor. What about —what about everyone else?” You slur on a high moan, walls clenching around sturdy digits.

Another eyebrow raises and the bitch-face is back, making your tummy roll. “D’you think I care, pet? If you care so much about being caught, maybe you should try and hush up. Hm, little one?”

The remark smarts a little, causing that rosy flush to appear back on your cheeks. You can’t really help that you are loud. Connor feels good —has always felt good— and you’re aroused beyond sanity; you don’t really have a choice but to let the moans out now.

A touch to your clit makes you whine, eyes rolling around in your head. His fingers pull out of you and you watch as he slots them into his mouth, sucking off the glistening fluid. You gasp, flush traveling down your neck at the display. He sure knows how to make you squirm.

“I think I shall have another taste,” he rasps, head already ducking down before you can think close your spread thighs. “Remember what I said about licking you out?”

You do, and you would say so but he’s already swiping that roughened tongue up your slit. He blinks away the chemical statistics flashing before his eyes, caring more about your reaction that what components your slick consists of. Being an android, his taste buds —his sensors— don’t work the same as humans but he eats at you like you’re a delicacy anyways. Like maybe your pussy is the nectar of the gods.

His tongue slips around your cunt with ease. It coasts through your folds and even dips into you, making your back bow almost unnaturally. If anyone could kill someone by eating pussy, it would be Connor. Luckily —if the act is truly possible— you’ll be the first to find out.

“Connor,” you moan, hands rushing into his silky hair.

You only pull when those inhumanly soft lips wrap around your clit, trapping it in his mouth for the assault. Quick flicks of his tongue and long sucks have your thighs quivering. Him looking up at you with those wonderful, cocoa colored orbs doesn’t help the situation either. He looks innocent, like he’s yours to corrupt and destroy. You both know differently, even if it is your body he worships. He is the lion and you are the lamb.

It has to be at least a hundred degrees in the common room, sweat dampening your shirt and bra. Connor has a state of the art cooling system that allows him to avoid overheating. Humans on the other hand, are poorly designed and before you know it, he’s removing his mouth to tug off your shirt and bra, relieving you of the suffocating extra layers. After, his mouth returns to the slit of your cunt with ferocity like he never left.

You find yourself on the precipice of orgasm once again. He’s teasing, switching up his insistent probing and replacing it with kitten licks. His eyes don’t leave you and you can swear he’s smirking against your folds when you try your damnedest to get more friction. Your hips lift up but he’s quick to lock you back down, arms wrapping over your hips and clasping his hands together over your stomach.

“I-I can’t. Oh, please,” you whine, hands tangling in your own hair because his mouth. Just. Won’t. Quit.

“I think you can beg prettier than that, my pet.”

His tongue is out, flattened against your clit, jaw open and lax as he delivers you to Eden. The way his head moves allows you too see all of him and he sends a wink your way; you wonder how he can be so smug during such an act.

Connor, like this, is a sight to behold. It’s one that destroys you and has you slurring to the high heavens about how fucking good his mouth is.

“You gotta let me come. Please. Please, please!”

You sound desperate; it’s music to Connor’s ears. You sound so lovely, begging so sweetly, that he’s half tempted to slot his dick into you right now. He doesn’t though, chooses to bring you over the edge with his mouth. A few gentle swishes of his head, tongue drawing letters on your clit — the ‘r’ of his name is the closest you’ll ever get to seeing God — and you’re shattering at the seams.

“You’re so good. God, you’re so good,” you whine, desperate in your thrashing. He doesn’t need the praise; he knows he’s more than adept at pleasing you.

His mouth gleams with you, your slick running down his chin in rivulets. He thinks to wipe his mouth but decides against it, leaning down into your reach instead. You know the minute he opens his mouth, you’ll incinerate. Filthy, filthy lover he is.

“Care to taste yourself, little one? Go ahead. Clean me off.”

You want to protest, but the bitch-face is back and he’s seemingly bored with your hesitancy. The look in his eyes leaves no room for objection. Neither do his words.

“That was an order, pet. If I were you, I’d follow it.”

Before your stupid brain can process it, you’re pulling him into a kiss, sucking his lips between your own. The taste is unique, for lack of a better description. Salty-sweet and strangely you.

You let him shove his tongue into your mouth, touch your tongue to his, and whine accordingly. You could kiss this wretched android forever. There’s something oddly attractive about tasting yourself from his tongue and you curse your shyness for almost robbing you of the experience.

He pulls away and now you are both messy, sticky with residual arousal from between your thighs. Connor smirks at you for umpteenth time, proud of his little, debauched treat lying beneath him. He’s smug because you’re beautiful in this state and he’s the only one who gets to see it.

“Look at you, darling,” he hums, thumbs grazing over your nipples. “Never let it be said that I’m anything but thorough in all my missions. I’ve yet to give you what you really crave and yet, I’m unsure whether or not you can take it.”

You can’t help but shudder, wet beyond what you thought was possible. It’s not fair, it really isn’t. This android of a man can shred you to pieces with one flick of his manufactured tongue, dishing out better orgasms than any flesh and blood being could ever hope to.

“Tell me, little one. Can you handle it?”

“I-I,” you stutter, whining because he’s still teasing your chest. You’re unsure really, whether or not you can take it. It won’t stop you from trying though.

“I can take it, please. It’s all that I want. Never feel full enough unless you’re inside. I can take it; I can take it all.”

“Yeah?” Connor asks, coffee browns ablaze as they stare you down. His matching smirk is feral, coral lips tempting in their wake. “What would your colleagues say, baby? Giving it up, right here where the whole world can see. Fucking begging for it. And all for an android.”

He spits it like poison. It does nothing to yield your arousal. You are completely his, in every sense of the word, and there is no other person in existence who could change that. You would let him devour you if he needed to and you pray to the man upstairs that you never have to live a day without him.

Connor sheds his jacket easily before unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt. You’re paralyzed, watching with dopey eyes how inch after inch of flawless skin is revealed to your eyes. Whoever made Connor deserves a gold medal; he truly is a work of art. Lithe. Strong. Fucking cut from marble like a Greek god. Freckles dust his chest and abdomen and you want to kiss every one of them.

He doesn’t completely divest himself of clothing, only going so far as to allow you the sight of his creamy skin. His pants are much the same, unzipped and pooling at his knees, a perfect, erect cock spring up and out to finish the mission.

It glows, taunting you in it’s pale blue flush. Thirium is to androids what blood is to humans, so the hue of it covers the places that would normally tinge red in his flesh and blood counterparts. It makes your pussy clench and your mouth water because whoever designed the RK800, made him as close to godly as possible. Connor’s cock is the thing of your wet dreams and you insist on having it.

“I would have you suck me off but I don’t think your greedy cunt could wait any longer. You’re ruining the leather, little one. Absolutely dripping.”

“D-don’t point it out!”

He laughs, stoic and unfazed. “I’ll do whatever I damn well please, detective. It’s not your place to give out orders now is it, my pet?”

His voice makes you shake, twisting your guts around themselves. Connor leaves no room to be mistaken; he is the boss. He is the one in charge. He thinks it would serve you well to realize this, to give up on the childish thought that it will ever be your place to tell him what or what not to do.

He leans down over you, cock brushing your folds yet the look in his eyes says he couldn’t care less. It’s menacing, cold and utterly thrilling. Hands bracket your head and you think he’s gonna kiss you, give you some much needed contact after such a long intermission. Instead, you are gravely mistaken, his words bursting over your lips and leaving you flayed open.

“Shall I teach you a lesson? That what you need, baby? Need to be put in your place?”

You test the waters, cup his head and kiss him. “Where do I belong, Connor?”

He huffs, a breathy chuckle at the same time you’re forced back into the cushions. Your mouth opening wide at the feeling of being stretched open by his cock. It’s quick, making you whimper, yet your eyes don’t close.

You don’t get an answer for a few thrusts and you’re too wrapped up in him to care. It’s feels so good to have him dragging along your walls, pressing into places that his fingers could never reach. A look down to where you both are connected shows your slick covering the base of him, making it shine like a beacon.

“Beneath me,” he growls, like something him snapped.

His thrusts quicken, forcing loud mewls out of your throat. You try to cover your mouth but he will have none of it, quickly pinning your arms down by your wrists, effectively trapped in one of his strong hands. Connor licks over his lips at the sight of you — pretty and stretched out just for him — and wonders if he should have mercy.

He is an android, best of the best and built for many things that your illy designed human form is not. Still, he presumed that, that is one of the factors of your attraction to him. He could break you in half if he wanted to —quite easily if he might add— and yet here you are, calling out his name and gushing on his dick instead of someone else’s.

And that is, in fact, what you are doing. Screaming out and absolutely soaking him in your fluids. Pretty, pretty thing you are. All his to ruin as he pleases— and ruin you, he will.

“My, my, my, look at you. Are you going to come again, baby?”

You can only nod, bowing your back and pressing your breasts towards him. You’ve begun to get light headed with all the heavy breathing you’re doing, pussy clenching and aching with its need for release. Your eyes roll back and you need to come, need to be filled. Only Connor can give either of those to you.

“Say my name, baby,” his free hand is rubbing at your clit, and you’re certain your soul is ascending. “Tell the world who you belong.”

The orgasm is ripped out of you, your body twisting demonically. Connor’s never heard you scream so loud, and the way you walls tighten around his cock leaves you with a rush of warmth. Signifying that your overbearing lover has found his end as well.

You’re sated, bones loose and pliant against the leather couch. You’re positive Connor has fucked you stupid, leaving a blank slate in your mind’s place. Not that you’d be complaining; dick like that is worth keeping.

“Oh, little one,” he coos, soft fingers stroking over your cheeks. “You always take me so well. You’ll take everything I’ll give you, won’t you?”

You nod the affirmative, croaking out a yes in your hoarse voice. “Always.”

A movement catches Connor’s attention, though his concentration doesn’t leave you. His scanners relay information that makes him smirk, planting a kiss on your swollen lips. What he does next is purely for his own sick satisfaction, hoping that the unmentioned intruder will get the hint.

“Mmm. And just who do you belong to, little one?”

“You,” you supply breathlessly, just wanting him close.

“And who am I?”

An eyebrow raised tells you what he wants to hear. That wretched word you only pull out when you want him to show you mercy — a taboo term that leaves you burning from the inside out.

“Little one, I grow impatient with your disobedience. I expect an answer. Who. Am. I?”

You flush, ever greedy cunt squeezing around his cock. He’s still inside you — still erect— and you wonder how the fuck you’re still alive.

Still, you obey. “Daddy.”

Connor smiles, eyes pointed over your head, expression all wolf. “That’s it, baby. That’s it.”

~~Gavin, however, thinks he might vomit.~~


End file.
